Feliz Cumpleaños Master
by Integral
Summary: El cumpelaños de Integral está cerca y Alucard tiene un regalo muy placentero para ella


Feliz cumpleaños Master...  
Por: Sehiel —Que raro que Alucard no ha venido—dijo Integral mirando el reloj que colgaba de su oficina — ¿Me llamabas, Master...?—dijo aquel vampiro saliendo de una de las paredes de la oficina de su amo —Yo no te llamé, Alucard. Sólo me extrañé que no hubieras venido a molestarme—el rió sarcásticamente — ¿Y no hay órdenes para mí esta noche, Master...? —No. Si hubiera algo ya te lo hubiera dicho, Alucard —Parece que estás enojada, Integra—ella solo lo miró, con aquella mirada tan fría y seca que el tanto amaba—. Yo te puedo hacer sentir más relajada, Master...  
— ¿A qué te refieres? —En unas horas será tu cumpleaños y puede que te dé un regalo que te guste mucho, Master...—el alto vampiro desapareció entra las sombras de la oficina de Integral  
— ¿Qué habrá querido decir? Era demasiado obvio que Integral jamás había tenido nada "más allá" con ningún hombre, así que no entendió muy bien lo que Alucard, intentó decirle, aún cuando ella es una mujer extremadamente inteligente, su malicia no podía compararse con la de un experto como Alucard. Cumpleaños de Integral [12:00 Mm.] Integral estaba dormida sobre su escritorio y no se había percatado de que ya era el día siguiente (su cumpleaños). Alucard se le acercó sigilosamente y le movió un poco el cabello hacia atrás, dejando su mejilla completamente descubierta, el pasó su mano por la mejilla de ella y repentinamente despertó. — ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así!—dijo Integral muy enojada por lo que Alucard acababa de hacer. El la miró directamente a los ojos — ¿Estás segura, Master...?—dijo riendo sarcásticamente, como sólo él sabía hacerlo — ¡No repito lo que digo, Alucard!—El puso una mano sobre el hombre de Integral y ella se apartó bruscamente —Master...—el la abrazó fuertemente y no la soltaba, mientras ella trataba de deshacerse de él  
— ¡Suéltame, Alucard!—siguió forcejeando Integral  
— No. Tú no quieres que yo te suelte, lo siento. Quieres que  
te haga mía — ¡Tú estás loco si crees que yo quiero eso! ¡Suéltame, Aluc...!—el pasó sus fríos labios por los cálidos de Integral, ella en un principio se resistió, pero poco a poco, conforme sus bocas se abrían ella fue "cooperando".  
El la tomó por debajo de los brazos y la cargó hasta sentarla en su escritorio. El siguió besándola, cada vez más intensamente y, ella lo besa a él también. Sus lenguas se juntaban, se sentían, se cubrían... se amaban. Ella tomó su pin de plata que tenía en la corbata y se lo quitó, ya que sabía que él, no podía tocarlo. El se quitó su sombrero y lo puso a un lado del escritorio de Integra (al lado del pin). Luego la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó. — ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó ella en medio de la tenue luz que había en la oficina —A tu habitación, My Master...—respondió él, caminando hacia la puerta. Ella sonrió levemente y sólo se dejó llevar por el ser que ella había amado por tanto tiempo en secreto Entraron a la habitación de Integral y Alucard cerró la puerta tras él. Él, delicadamente la recostó en su cama y se recostó él encima de ella. La besaba como nunca había besado antes a una mujer y, ella como nunca lo había hecho con un hombre. Delicadamente le quitó la chaqueta que ella tenía puesta y poco a poco le quitó su corbata, pero ya no tan delicado como antes, ya las cosas se estaban tornando un poco más violentas. El le quitó los lentes, para que no le estorbaran y se quitó los él. Aún cuando Integra no veía casi nada sin sus lentes lo podía ver a él perfectamente. El le arrancó los botones de su camisa a ella con sus poderosos dientes y destrozó la camisa con sus propias manos. Se levantó un momento para contemplar la belleza de las curvas de su amo, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que tenía encima. Sonrió y ella también lo hizo. Ella se levantó y lo haló de su camisa, sedienta de sus labios, lo atrajo hasta su boca y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Luego bruscamente cambió de posición, ahora ella estaría arriba y él debajo de ella. —Así, me gusta... Master... Ella puso sus piernas a los lados de la cadera de Alucard y empezó a desabrochar sensualmente los botones de la camisa de su amante con los dientes, esto le provocaba a su acompañante algo de placer, así que decidió tomar control de la situación: la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra la suya. —Ninguna mujer tiene más poder que yo—diciendo esto se puso encima de ella Él la tomó por las manos y estiró sus brazos hasta la altura de la cabecera de la cama de Integral. Con una mano desabrochaba el pantalón de Integral, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cuello, con sus pies intentaba quitarle los zapatos y con su boca, acariciaba su cuello. Integral estaba en ropa interior y Alucard estaba completamente vestido, a excepción de que tenía la camisa abierta, lo que dejaba ver perfectamente las formas de su abdomen. El fue bajando lentamente su boca hasta llegar a unos de los pechos de su amo, pero tenía un obstáculo todavía que rebasar: la ropa interior. Con su mano fue bajando lentamente las tiras del brasier de Integral, dejándole los pechos a medio descubrir, se las arregló para alcanzar el broche que estaba en la espalda de Integral y le quitó por completo el brasier. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos retándolo y el sonrió. Bajó su cabeza y le besó cada parte de sus pechos. Integral hacía pequeños ruidos para indicar que sentía placer cuando el hacía esto. Lo separó bruscamente de ella y se sentó sobre él, a la altura donde sus partes se encontraban. Ella bajó su cabeza y lo besaba, tierna y desesperadamente a la vez, mientras él, le tocaba sensualmente los pechos con ambas manos, ambos producían pequeños ruidos por el placer que sentían. Ella se separó de sus labios un momento, pero él no apartó sus manos de ella, ni de sus pechos. Ella le quitó la camisa por completo y admiró por un momento las formas de su escultural abdomen, mientras él la observaba a ella. Ella le desabrochó el pantalón y con sus dientes se lo quitó poco a poco y después le quitó también con su boca lo que le hacía falta. Ahora el sólo tenía un muy pequeño obstáculo para hacerla suya. El también se las ingenió para deshacerse de ese muy pequeño, pero gran obstáculo que lo detenía. Ya ambos no tenían absolutamente nada de ropa. El la recostó en la cama y se puso encima de ella, ambos miraron del cuerpo del otro y veían que ambos tenían las formas perfectamente hechas. Alucard fue deslizando sus labios a través del cuerpo de Integral, mientras ella le gemía del placer, pasó por sus pecho, donde demoró algunos segundos, bajó a su abdomen y ella soltó un grito fortísimo, luego cuando, estaba apunto de llegar a "esa parte", se detuvo, ella lo miró como un poco desilusionada, realmente ella esperaba lo que el pretendía hacerle. —No me mires así—le dijo el a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, desde la parte baja de su cuerpo—. ¿Crees que no sé complacer a mis mujeres? Jamás he dejado a una insatisfecha, pero me gusta torturarlas un poco, antes de hacerlas explotar El bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besar dentro de ella. Integral se estremecía del placer que aquella sensación le producía. Poco a poco el fue aumentando la intensidad de los besos en aquella parte tan especial de Integral, hasta que ya no solo jugueteaba con su boca, sino que metió su lengua suave y tiernamente en ella. Integral soltó un grito desesperado, lo que hizo arder aún más a Alucard. Al parecer los papeles se habían volteado y ahora el amo era el sirviente y el sirviente el amo. Alucard era todo un maestro en el arte de amar y aún con la experiencia que Integral no tenía, se destacó. Alucard tardó unos cuantos minutos en el interior de su amo, luego regresó sensualmente hasta su cuello, donde volvió a besarlo y a acariciarlo. Mientras hacía esto, se acomodaba encima de ella para dar fin a su actuación. Miró directamente a los ojos de Integral y ella le devolvía la mirada. Integral sintió un movimiento rápido dentro de ella, lo que la hizo estremecerse. Definitivamente Alucard era todo un experto en lo que hacía. Primero fue muy suave con ella, ya que a él le constaba que era la primera vez de Integral, pero luego, cuando la sintió a ella lista para algo mucho más fuerte, la hizo "ver luces". Integral no podía parar de gemir, con cada entrada y salida que hacía Alucard dentro de su recién inaugurado cuerpo. A la mañana siguiente Integral se levantó muy temprano como todos los días, pero esta vez tenía todas las cortinas de su cuarto completamente cerradas para que no cayera ni un rayo de sol sobre el cuerpo de su nuevo amante que reposaba sobre su cama. Integral se ponía su corbata y luego se puso su chaqueta, cuando de pronto sintió dos manos sobre sus hombros: era Alucard. Su cuerpo se estremeció y cada nervio de su sistema se puso alerta. —No creas que se me ha olvidado tu regalo de cumpleaños, Master—Integral se extrañó, ¿acaso aquella noche no había sido su regalo para ella? Alucard tiró el cabello de Integral hacia atrás e hizo un espacio en su delgado cuello—... Feliz Cumpleaños, Master...—Integral solo sintió los colmillos de aquel mounstro que había sido su amante, insertarse como agujas en su cuello, al tiempo que sentía cómo sus colmillos iban alargándose: He ahí el regalo del sirviente para su amo, ¿o debería decir del amo para el sirviente?   
Fin 


End file.
